This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to energy management costs for a data center. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is growing at an extremely high rate. The public cloud services market has grown over time. Cloud services can assist in managing data. Energy costs directly impact cost of ownership of a data center related to a cloud offering. Data center management affects both the owners and customers of cloud services.